Azarath Who?
by Amandyta012
Summary: During a battle against Doctor Light, Raven gets badly hurt and loses her memories. Now it's up to her friends to help her remember everything, otherwise the Raven that they know might be gone forever. (BBRae, Robstar, Cybee)
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes:_

_HEEEY GUYS, this is the first chapter! I really wanted to do something that could get close to what the original series were; something that the readers could imagine the actual characters doing. And I really hope I'm able to do that! XD_

_This first part is really short, but I promise the second is a lot longer! Don't give up too soon :D_

_Hope you like it_

_;)_

* * *

"TITANS, GO!"

That was the shout they needed. As soon as those words were heard, the four heroes threw themselves at the monster, Plasmus, followed by their leader. Each one took their turn, attacking the enemy in synch, like they used to do all times when there was such a situation.

Starfire, the alien girl, was the first to do her job. Her hands glowed in green before she threw light bolts at Plasmus, at least making it feel annoyed. With a battle cry, Cyborg fired at it, while Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur to attack it.

He didn't have many options when talking about this monster; which was not very easy to defeat, despite of the lack of planning of its attacks. And animals, unfortunately, couldn't do much for them, but distracting it.

Robin threw one of his gadgets, which was attached to a wire, tying the creature up. And at last, Raven joined them.  
"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" She shouted, creating a force field around Plasmus. She moved her hands making the field become smaller and smaller, until it reached the shape of a man. When she let go of it, there he was, the man who gave life to the monster, sleeping on the ground.

"Great job, Titans!" Robin said, standing in front of the sleeping man.

Beast boy smiled and poked Raven with his elbow. "Yeah, that was pretty good, Rae."

"Thanks. Whatever."

"What a glorious victory!" Starfire floated with her usual smile. Her personality was unique; but really different from Robin's, who was more serious, even though he had his moments of fun. People didn't understand how they could be a couple, since so different. But those differences actually made them fall in love; and there they were, a year after the Tokyo mission, together.

She hugged Robin and kissed his cheek, while he blushed. "Now I invite you, friends, to the traditional pizza night!"

"I thought no one was gonna say that! What's up for a great race huh? The last to get there is BB's girlfriend!" Saying so, Cyborg ran, followed by Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy and Raven stayed behind.

He stared at the entrance, blankly. "Dude, I have feelings."

"Yeah. And you show them quite loudly." Raven replied in monotone, turning Beast Boy's eyes into a thin line. But he grew them round again and looked at his friend.

"Better get going." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Unless you wanna be BB's girl, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's the dream of a lifetime."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Notes:_

_So, here's the second chapter! I'll probably post the third one tomorrow, since I'm on vacation and have time to write ;)_

_I wanted to give Cyborg a girlfriend (who happened to be Bumble Bee) but I don't know if I'm actually gonna write a scene with them together. It's just that, for the story, it'd be great if they were a couple. Yeah... I'll think of something, anyway. XD_

_Hope you enjoy it ;)_

* * *

Cyborg had held the slice of pizza above his head just before opening his mouth to eat it, as if it was made of jelly, all at once.

"A boo yah!"

The restaurant was not so full of people, as usual. And within a few minutes, what used to be the sunset, turned into the dark night.

Starfire put her hand on Robin's, and smiled at him; while he smiled back at her.

"Dude, you guys are not gonna, like, kiss right now, right?" Beast Boy asked, with one of his eyes half closed.

Starfire laughed and, still giggling, she spoke in her kind tone of voice. "Friend Beast Boy… I could not stop myself from noticing your strange behavior."

"What?!"

"Are you sad because Robin and I share a romantic relationship, as well as friend Cyborg and Bumblebee; and you have no such companion?"

He glared at her.

"As sweet as it sounds" Raven said. "I admit that it was actually cruel."

"And a punch to BB's stomach…"

"Yeah, THANKS, cyb."

"Oh, C'mon! There's nobody you could be into? It's been more than a year, man…"

"I know. But I'm not in the mood." He shook his head. "And since when do you care about my love life?!"

"We don't." Raven replied. "We care about the extra time you spend annoying us."

Beast Boy's head fell on the table.

"Hey Beast Boy… We're just kidding." Robin said, while Cyborg poked him. "We're concerned about you, that's all."

"Yes, friend Beast Boy. There is no need to be ashamed."

Robin made a visual sign to Raven, looking quickly at the green boy and then at her. When she got the message, she glared at Robin, but he insisted. So she rested her hand on her friend's shoulder, quite uncomfortably, and looked at the opposite direction. "Yes. Concerned."

"Besides," Robin continued. "if you don't want a girlfriend, that's fine."

Raven took her hand off his shoulder. "Or maybe a boyfriend…"

With that, the green one raised his angry head at her, while Cyborg laughed a little.

"Dude, I'm not gay!"

"That was not an offense- if you _were_-"

"I'm _not_!"

"Okay, okay. You're not gay; but if you were, we wouldn't mind."

"People are different." Starfire said. "But we're friends and we do not judge each other thus."

Beast Boy tried to say something, but Cyborg raised his hand to make his point. "Plus, the world is open to this kind of relationship."

"And we are too." Robin said, finally.

The four friends smiled closing their eyes; while Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at a fixed point in the air, clearly annoyed.

"I see you rehearsed that. But for the _last time_: I'M NOT GAY!" He shouted the last part moving his arms up and down frenetically.

"Okay." Raven said; but he noticed the sarcasm on her voice, and glared at her for God-Knows-th time that day.

"Why do you always have to say mean things?"

There was a long silence. Everyone looked at each other and at the duo.

"Why do you always want to call attention so badly?" That was her response. And it didn't make things better. Beast Boy got up from the table, making her regret a little what she had said. She was about to apologize, but he turned around and said, angry, close to her pale face.

"You know what? Sometimes I wish we could just reset you, so that you couldn't remember the things that annoy you or clever words to talk about them!"

In the next silence, Raven thought she would explode. The last time he talked to her like that, he was affected by a chemical substance. But at that moment, he was fine; which meant that those words were true. Had she really bothered him so? But at the same time she was feeling blame, she was also really mad at him for being rude.

Suddenly, the Titans' alarm sounded. Their communicators became bright with red light.

"Titans, problem!" Robin stated the obvious. "Dr. Light. C'mon!"

* * *

They arrived at the dark abandoned place. It was so quiet that they could hear their own footsteps. Starfire used her light balls to offer some light while the titans looked around, carefully; although they all knew the villain was going to show up at any moment.

"I don't understand…" Cyborg said. "Why would he choose this place, anyway?"

"Do you want me to clear things up?"

They turned around to where the sixth voice came from, and happened to face Dr. Light, dressed in rubber and carrying his weapon on his back.

"Hey Lamp Freak!" Beast Boy shouted. "We missed you!"

"Save your emotions for later, little green thing." The villain aimed at the mutant and fired his lightning bolts at him; but Beast Boy managed to run away from them.

While the shooting and the running kept going, Robin decided to ask the question. "What do you want, Light?!"

"Not you, if you were wondering, so if I could just take what I wish to and go, I'd be pleased."

"Dream of it." Raven muttered, but it was loud enough for him to listen. With the words of her spell, she attacked him, making him fall backwards. Robin threw his weapons at the villain as well. His boomerangs happened to cut the man's suit, showing off some of his bare skin.

Angry, he fired at the roof. A big piece of it fell on Cyborg and Beast Boy, getting them stuck underneath it.

The light of Dr. Light's weapon reflected on their scared faces. The lighting bolt was about to hit them; but Raven was faster.

She flew to their direction and built a black force field around them. The bolt hit the field; but it came back towards her. The thing was able to reach its target, making Raven's body turn aside and convulse in a sick way, shining bright as electricity covered her. She stayed like this for longer then she should have.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing. After some seconds, the half-demon finally stopped shaking and fell towards the hard ground; but Cyborg was able to run and catch his friend, who was unconscious.

"We have to take her to the medical wing!"

"We can't let Dr. light simply escape!" Robin shouted back. The villain wasn't even listening; the noise his weapon did was too loud, as he threw his bolts at multiple directions at the same time. "Okay. Cyborg, take her back to the tower! We'll take care of him."

"That's fine by me." He said, carrying Raven and running off home.

Beast Boy stared at the entrance, to where his friend had run, almost without reaction. A battle cry that came from Starfire woke him up. _You're gonna pay_, he told the villain mentally, and ran towards him, turning himself into a rhino.

Dr. Light had merely seen the horn when it hit him. The blow was strong, making him fly and hit a wall; then the boy turned into an electric eel and wrapped himself around the doctor, successfully touching his piece of bare skin and giving the villain a taste of his own poison, as the man's body shook violently for a while. Even though he knew that was enough to knock him out, Beast Boy didn't let go of him, angry and thirsty for revenge. And when he was done, he returned to his original form.

"Do you like it, huh?!"

Beast Boy's voice echoed around the place. The atmosphere was tense and quiet, as Starfire and Robin stared at their teammate, who was standing in front of the still-shaking villain. Robin walked carefully to him.

"Hey, man, that was… Pretty good, but it's enough, don't you think? I mean… He is already weakened."

The green boy changed his expression, in realization of what he had done and in memory of what happened a while ago. _I can't let that monster take control of me again…_

Starfire looked concerned at them. "I'm going to take him to prison. Go back to the tower, I will meet you there."

"But, Star-"

"Robin, I will be fine. He's knocked out."

With those words, she kissed Robin's cheek, rubbed her hand against Beast Boy's hair and flew carrying the villain, while the boys raced to the Titans' Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Notes:_

_Third chapter guys! Little bit smaller... But I promise the following will be posted very soon!_

_See ya ;)_

* * *

Starfire took the villain to the police and flew as fast as she could to see how Raven was. As soon as she got to the T tower, she went to the medical wing; where her friend was being helped. All she hoped was that everything would turn out to be fine.

"Starfire..." Robin said when she arrived, with sad eyes. Cyborg was typing and cursing at his machine, while Beast Boy sat down on a chair, away from the bed where Raven lay unconscious.

The girl walked in. She was hoping to find her friend floating, healing herself; but instead she found Raven actually lying on the bed, not moving; and felt a weigh inside her chest when she paid attention to each one of her friends' faces.

She managed to speak. "Friends... What is wrong? Why is she so...?"

"The voltage was too high." Cyborg's voice echoed shakily. "She... She's..."

"In a coma." Robin finished, angry.

Starfire felt shock running inside her. She walked towards her friend and sat on a chair close to her bed. It was when she decided to hold Raven's hand and rub her thumb against it that she broke down.

"It's not forever, Star." Cyborg tried to comfort her, although he was really sad too. "She will certainly wake up within a few days."

Robin put his hand on her shoulder; and she immediately stood up to hug him.

"She will be fine." He said. "You know Raven. She's tough."

"Yeah..." Beast Boy said quietly, catching the others' attention. He had been sitting on that chair, looking at a wall since they got there. And he was still looking at it.

"BB, c'mon..."

"C'mon, what?!" He answered his half-robot friend, standing up and looking at his friends. "We had a _fight_! If something worse happens to her, if we never get the chance to see the Raven we know again, I'll never be able to apologize! I... I'll never..."

"What happened happened, Beast Boy." Robin said. "There's nothing to do about it. It was a fight, okay. But if you keep going back and blaming yourself, you won't be able to think about what's yet to come."

Cyborg's lips curved down. "Wow, man, I never knew you could be so profound... You know. For someone in _pantyhose_..."

Starfire giggled, while Robin glared at his friend.

"Going back to the real important stuff." He said, finally. "What I'm saying is true, you must- oh, Star, please stop laughing, I'm trying to make a point here."

"But, Robin... It wasn't me."

The four of them froze where they were; and turned around to where their unconscious friend was. Instead of finding her lying down, they saw what made their jaws drop: Raven was sitting upright, watching the whole scene. And actually laughing at it.

When she saw the confused faces staring back at her, she stopped laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"RAVEN!" They shouted and ran to hug her, all at once.

"Wait, what are you doing?! Get off me!"

Beast Boy shook his head, hugging her trunk. "Never! I'm sorry Rae, I'm really really really sorry!"

"For what? Now would you- just- GET OFF!"

The titans heard what she said and let go of the hug right away. There was a sudden movement of the ground they stood, which was covered with black energy.

"Friend Raven, please, calm down. Your strong emotions are taking control of your powers."

Their teammate narrowed her eyes, and her voice turned into her usual monotone. "What do you mean...?"

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Look, Rae, I know you're mad at me, but I'm really sorry! There's no need-"

"Sorry for _what_?"

"Well... For being rude."

She looked confused. "When? I... I don't even..."

"Dude, look, I'm already apologizing, isn't that enough? C'mon, do-"

"Beast Boy..." Robin interrupted him.

"Don't you know how h-"

"Beast Boy!"

"What?!"

That was when he actually looked at Raven's face, who was clearly confused about that whole situation. Did they do something wrong? Of course, she wasn't too into hugs and this kind of thing, but the way she responded to that was odd. They waited a while, exchanging looks, until she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry guys... But... Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Notes:_

_Fourth chapter, everyone! Hope you like it... I'm still trying to figure out the end of the story; usually, I do that when I go to bed XD._

_I really hope something good comes to me before the winter break is over :P (I'm Brazilian, so here it's winter)_

_See ya!_

* * *

The four titans stared at Raven, stunned. Everyone except for Best Boy, who was smiling like he knew some big secret.

"Oh, I know exactly what's going on here..." He moved his index finger up and down, pointing it at her. "I told you I wanted you to forget and you're pretending you really forgot to teach me a lesson." He started to clap in a slow rhythm. "Well played, Rae, well played. But you're not gonna fool this guy."

Raven glared at him, but at the same time, there was doubt in her eyes. "What are you talking about? I really have no idea-"

"Don't try to trick me." He said, angrier this time. "I don't need you to teach me anything, I've already told you, I'm sorry."

Raven stared at him, without a word.

"Still, I do not understand..." Starfire held her hands on her chest, worried. "Friend Raven, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I... Was at the temple with Azarath's monks. We were meditating and... I ended up here. I thought it was a part of the exercise..."

The Azarath's monks were the ones who actually raised Raven. It was there where she learned how to meditate and control her powers, as well as fighting against her demoniac father's influence, Trigon.

"Oh man..." Cyborg slapped his own forehead, while he read Raven's brain waves, on his machine screen.

"Cyborg...?" Robin raised an eyebrow; and his friend shook his head.

"Man, man, no... Raven's brain waves usually are complex, because of all her training and life experience. But now, they're way too simple."

"Wait... How much time did she lose?"

The half-robot sighed. "More than 10 years..."

"WHAT?!" They shouted at the same time. Beast Boy erased the smile of his face and actually began to get worried as well. If what Cyborg said was true, they had a big trouble in front of them.

"This can't be right..." The green boy covered his face with his hands. "Duude, this can't be right..."

"Is it serious?"

Hearing those words, they looked at their owner, who was still sitting on the bed. "I mean... Did I really forget you? What am I? Who are you?"

Beast Boy was looking at her, thinking about how bad that actually was; but as soon as he came back to his senses, he noticed his friends looking at him, crossing their arms, like he needed to do something. Robin looked at Raven and then at him, quickly.

He started to rub the back of his neck and look at the opposite direction; but Starfire kicked his butt and he was forced to took a step towards Raven.

He looked back at them. Someone had to tell Raven what she lost. And seeing he was the chosen one to do the job, since he had said those things against her earlier, he sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, uh... I'm just gonna explain your... Life, ok? Heck, ok... You're a teen titan, part of our team of... Heroes. We protect the city against really bad villains and... Let's say Not-So-Bad ones. We met a few years ago." He gestured to Cyborg. "This is Cyborg, but I call him Cyb. He suffered an accident and had his lost body parts replaced by robotic ones. He's fun and was the one who came up with our whole cool tech stuff." At this point, Cyborg smiled from ear to ear and gave a thumb up. "This is Starfire. She is the alien that brought us together. She's kind, but can really kick a butt when needed." Starfire closed her eyes and smiled, waving at her. "This head hog here is Robin. He's like our leader; and he's a great one. We can always count on him. All I know is that he lived with that guy, Batman, for a while and learned how to fight."

Robin's eyes formed a thin line as he lowered his head and did the quote marks with his fingers. "_'That guy, Batman'_ actually raised me."

"Dude, you never talk about yourself, that's not my fault." He interrupted Robin. "AND I'm Beast Boy. When I was a kid, I got sick, and my parents, who were scientists, came up with a injection to cure me. But that changed my DNA in a really weird way and now I can turn into any animal species on earth.

"Well... And you... You can do those _cool stuff_ with force fields and meditation. But mostly, you're our friend." He smiled, sadly. "And you mean a lot to us."

She stared at him. Then, after a while, she raised an eyebrow. "You're not like... My _boyfriend_, right?"

"What?!" He waved his hands in front of her in denial. "No, no, I'm not..." Suddenly, he stopped and realized something. "Waait... What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I guess it's time to show Raven the house huh?" Cyborg interrupted them, putting both hands on Raven's shoulders. "Can you walk?"

She nodded silently and stood up, with Cyborg's help. Then, he guided her, slowly, to the exit door and down the hallways.

"Girl, you're gonna love this place!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Notes:_

_YAY, FIFTH! _

_I already have the end worked out; just have to write it... _

_Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the updates!_

_;)_

* * *

"So... This is where you live?"

"And where _you_ live too." Robin told Raven, smiling.

"_Aaand_ this is where you make you morning tea!" Beast Boy gestured at the kitchen table, showing a simple teapot on it.

"I don't know if you remember that, but, uh... Guess you just put it like this and pick this thing- no, that's not- oh! I think I know which grass you use..." He started to search inside the cabinet, picking various little jars, each one with a different herb inside them; while the others stared at him with wide eyes and tiny mouths.

Beast Boy wanted to show he knew how to help his friend in this subject; but he actually had no idea about what he was doing. All those herbs looked the same to him, all looked like garden grass, indeed. But he would never say that. Finally, he found something whose smell was familiar to him.

"Ha! Guess I just found what I was looking for..." He put the herb on the little strainer, that was on her cup, and dropped water on it.

After a while, when he was done, he grabbed the cup and raised it really close to Raven's face. "Tadah!"

"Uh... Thank you, Beast Boy." She held the cup herself, with a slight discomfort on her eyes. "But this is not tea herb; this is actually oregano..."

The green boy slapped his own forehead and rubbed it on his face, making a way down.

"And... The water is cold."

"Wait, do you remember how to make tea?"

"Yes. I... drink this kind of tea since I was 5."

"Great..."

"And this is your favorite book!" Starfire came floating and handed the book to her. It had a black and hard cover. It was one of those old books she used to bring home. "At least, I suppose it is, you have been reading it since a month ago!"

Suddenly, while Starfire tried to describe the book to her, Raven became different. Her eyes turned red and her skin turned paler, as she closed her eyes and brought her hands to her head, to try to fight that feeling.

Her friends stared at her, without an idea of what to do.

"Raven?" Robin called. He tried to approach her, but before his hands could touch her hood, she raised her head, angry. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Raven's voice sounded deep and creepy. "DON'T YOU DARE- don't- just... Don't..."

_Fight it, Raven_, said a voice inside her mind. And as the seconds passed by, she was able to, somehow, calm down and absorb the sudden rage.

"Duude, what was that about?"

"I just... Want to be by myself, excuse me." She said quietly, down-headed, and walked away from the main room.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I thought that _Trigon-Using-Her-To-Destroy-Earth-And-Our-Whole-Dimension_ thing was over..."

"And it is." Robin said. "That was not Trigon. That was her heritage, something our Raven has certainly learned how to control. But this Raven hasn't. Yet."

Starfire sighed. "Friends, I am going to look for Raven and show her where her room is located." As soon as she finished saying that, the girl floated away.

* * *

It was late at night. Everyone was sleeping in their own rooms; when Beast Boy woke up, suddenly, hearing a scream.

Thinking it was something from his mind, he tried to get to sleep again; only to hear another scream. This made him get down from his bed and rush out of his room. He walked down the hallways, looking for anything out of ordinary; and when he was almost telling himself there was nothing to worry about, he found his friend crying on a corner.

"Raven?"

She raised her head, scared.

"Hi, sorry, I..."

"No, it's fine. What happened?"

She looked down as if she was ashamed of something. "I... I had..."

"A nightmare?"

She nodded quietly. This made him realize something which, in spite of being quite obvious, he hadn't thought about until that moment: Raven was a child again. At least, mentally; and right then, she was scared. _Great, I don't know how to take care of children... Maybe she needs company? _He rolled his eyes_. Of course she needs company, stupid._

"There's nothing to be scared of..." He said, finally, and offered his hand. "C'mon. You can sleep in my room, there's an extra bed there, anyway."

For the first time in months, something he said actually made her smile (and stop crying, which was a huge progress). Hand-in-hand, they walked towards his room and the door opened.

"Here, you can sleep on this one. I'll be up there if you need me, ok?" He pointed at his bed, that was above her.

Receiving another quiet nod, he climbed on his own bed and lay his head on his pillow.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yep?" He put his head out of his bed to look at her.

"You're a cool guy. I don't know why my grownup me would be so mad at you."

He laughed a little and lay again, closing his eyes. "You'd be surprised..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Notes:_

_HEY everyone, new chapter on board! Longer this time ;)_

_Thank you for your reviews! (It made me really happy) XD_

_Hope you enjoy this one as well!_

* * *

Cyborg walked in the main room. He was really early, because of all the research he had to do about ways of helping Raven; so he expected the place to be empty. But instead, as soon as he looked at the couch, he noticed Starfire pacing back and forth, clearly worried about something.

"Star?"

She raised her head right away and looked at her friend.

"Friend Cyborg! Hello! Uh... Delightful morning, isn't it?" She said, scratching the back of her head, with a smile wider then the usual.

Everyone knew how a terrible liar Starfire was. He rolled his eyes. "Oh _man_, what have you done?"

"Why do you suppose I've done something wrong?"

He replaced his answer by crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I will tell you, but you must _not_ tell Robin-"

As if destiny wanted it that way, the doors opened revealing the Titans' leader, who was able to hear the three last words.

"Not tell me what?"

"_AAH!_" She heard him speak and immediately fired a light bolt at him as a reflex. After some seconds, both the girl and her robotic friend looked at their teammate, who had the half of a circle drawn in his hair.

Robin crossed his arms. "What exactly was that about?!"

"Robin, I am so sorry!"

Starfire floated towards him, regretting what she had done; but behind her, Cyborg was laughing his soul out.

"_Maan_, that hairstyle fits perfectly with your eyes- I mean, mask."

"What are you trying to hide, Star?" Robin asked his girlfriend, annoyed. Clearly trying to ignore what Cyborg had said.

"Hide...? What...? I... Fine. But first of all, it was not my fault. Yesterday, I found our friend Raven walking on the corridors and I showed her the location of her bedroom. This morning, though, I was going to see how she was and, when the doors opened, she... She was not there."

"Have you tried to look for her in the bathroom? The roof?"

"I did a complete research of all the places Raven has _ever_ been, and I could not find her." Starfire looked down. "I'm sorry."

Robin was worried, as well as Cyborg. If Raven had left the tower... Things could get a lot more complicated. "Okay, we must go to the town. Cyborg, wake Beast Boy up, we must find her before sunset!"

Suddenly, the doors opened again, and Beast Boy walked in, talking to the missing girl herself.

"And then you were like 'does Beast Boy have a brain?'"

"Did I really say that?" She asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah!"

That was when both of them noticed their friends. They were looking like they had just seen a ghost or a zombie.

"What's up?... And, what in Gotham city happened to your hair, dude?!" The green boy pointed at Robin, narrowing one of his eyes.

The leader shook his head to break his stare at them. "No, it's just... Raven, where have you been?"

"Oh, I... Spent the night at Beast Boy's room."

Everyone widened their eyes even more.

"W-why?!" Cyborg asked.

She looked at Beast Boy for support. Surely, she didn't want to admit she had a nightmare and was crying about it. She was too old for this...

Getting the message, the boy smiled kindly. "Yeah, her room was kinda giving her the creeps. Who's to blame her, anyway? I asked if she wanted to sleep on my second bed and she did."

Raven gave them a little smile and walked to the kitchen to make her tea. When she gave her back at her roommate, he caught the others' attention waving frenetically at them and mimicking words with his lips.

_She had a nightmare!_

_Ooh!_ The team mimicked as well in realization.

Beast boy got closer to Robin. "Seriously, what happened to your hair?"

"I scared Star a little."

The boy nodded, trying to hide his laughter and walked towards the kitchen to make his breakfast; while Robin stood where he was, glaring at his friend.

Starfire looked at Raven. It was her turn to try to help her friend to restore her memories; and nothing better than a while meditating in the ways Raven herself had taught. That could work, since the girl would be in touch with her deepest thoughts and etc.

She took a really large step towards her friend, appearing by her side. "Good morning, friend Raven!" She said with a large grin. "I was thinking about spending some time in your company today. Maybe we could meditate!"

Raven raised her head to look at her. Despite of her always used monotone, Starfire could see she was happy. "I would like that. Who taught you how to meditate?"

"You did!"

"Really? But I don't know much about it." She said, surprised.

"Yes, indeed. But that's because you lost your memories. The Raven I know is the best at these arts. Come on, let us try some exercises, okay?"

* * *

The girls walked to a corner close to the window, where they had already meditated once or twice. Starfire actually didn't know exactly how to teach what she had learned. Teaching and learning are two different things and, sometimes, passing knowledge on might be rather difficult. But she was willing to try anyway.

"Friend Raven, do you remember how to float?"

Hearing her new friend's words, Raven closed her eyes and concentrated. After some seconds, she was no longer in touch with the floor; and that brought a little smile to the corner of her mouth.

"Brilliant! Now there are three words that you always say when you meditate: 'Azarath, Metrion and Zinthos'. Can you remember that?"

"Yes, my teacher back in Azarath told me once."

"Perfect. Try repeating with me." Star closed her eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Azarath, Metrion... Zinthos." As soon as Raven said the last word, a strong black force came from her and hit Starfire, who was thrown against the wall. This made Raven cover her mouth with her hands in fright and fall from her floating position.

The redhead stood up, dizzy. And her hair was all messed up. "That was not so bad..."

Beast Boy started to laugh; but stopped when Cyborg hit him with his elbow. Robin brought his hand to his chin, worried. Maybe, playing with this sort of thing could be dangerous.

"Friends... I guess we should try something else."

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Raven asked Starfire, with sad eyes. The alien girl flew towards her and put a hand on Raven's shoulder, smiling.

"No... Friend Raven, to hurt me, you would have to try _way_ harder. Trust me."

Raven grinned at that. She was still insecure about her skills; and pushing her until she gets to do something wasn't the right way to "awake" her talents.

"Now what's up for some video games?!"

The team turned their heads to Cyborg, who had his fists raised above his head.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "Did I use to like video games?"

They froze at that question. Mainly because it was something they had never thought of her asking. And playing video games? Raven? Even a bigger absurd. The sudden hesitation made Beast Boy think for a few seconds. "Would it be wrong if I said yes?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted at him.

"OKAY, okay; then no. You used to hate it. Actually, its noise made you wanna _rip my head off_."

She widened her eyes in horror.

"NO, not literally!" He waved his hands quickly in front of him, realizing his mistake. "It's just a matter of speech. I meant it made you... Uh.. Uncomfortable."

She nodded, relieved. Cyborg put the CD inside the game player and picked the joysticks.

"Now it's time to show you some moves!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Notes:_

_WAHT'S UP? Seventh! _

_Thank you guys for the feedback, it made me really happy *...* And again, I hope you like this chapter!_

_;)_

* * *

The minutes passed by, turning into an hour. Beast Boy and Cyborg kept playing their video games, while Raven sat there, drinking her tea; and not very pleased with the noise, as they all expected.

Robin looked at her and had an idea. There was once, when he was haunted by the constant image of Slade; an image only Robin could see, and this fact nearly drove him mad. Back then, Raven got into his mind to see things by his perspective; and noticed he was actually seeing Slade. She created a phycological bond between them by doing it. Maybe, this bond was still present.

He walked towards her and sat by her side.

"So... They're really having fun, huh?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes. But I don't remember those games. All I can say is that I understand why Beast Boy told me the noise made me... Well... Uncomfortable."

He got closer to her face. "I guess you mean it made you _'want to rip his head off'_"

She laughed a little. "Yes, yes, as it seems..." Her eyes made a sudden inspection of Robin's hair. "I really think you should fix that."

"Yeah... I'll try my best."

After a while, he decided to try. "Listen... Have you already learned how to get into someone's mind?"

"Learned, yes. But I'm still terrible at it... Why?" She raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to get into yours?!"

"No! I mean, yeah... It's just that you did it to me once."

"And you want me to try again to see if I'm able to remember some things. Right?"

He took a pause. "That was easier to explain than I thought."

"I'm sorry, Robin. I'm really thankful for what you are trying to do..." She said, lowering her head. "But I might hurt you."

He knew that. But he didn't really care. He took her hand in his and smiled. "I don't mind if you hurt me. I want to help you. That's what friends do."

Raven froze and looked at the nowhere. Those last words, that last sentence, she could remember, from somewhere. With that sentence, she could sense heat, darkness... Evil.

_Robin stood before her eyes. It was dark and his face was blurred, as he said: "That's what friends do."_

_Then there was a flash of a big red creature, sitting on a giant chair, like a trone._

She suddenly came back to her senses.

"Raven?! What happened?!"

Raven looked at him, focusing on his mask. She wanted to tell him what she had remembered. But that was nothing. It was one scene, one moment, a few seconds in her entire life; sure it was useless. Besides, if she told him, he'd want her to get into his mind, convinced it would work - and that could hurt him or even kill him.

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just... I'm feeling a little sick of the stomach. Maybe it's too much tea."

"Yeah." Robin, kept his eyes on her, not really convinced. "Maybe."

"Hey, Rae!" She heard Beast Boy shout and looked at the couch. "Wanna play with us?!"

The request took her by surprise. "Me? But I don't know how to play."

"We can help you." Cyborg said. "Don't worry, we'll make things easy for you."

"Oooooh..." The green boy raised his fist to his mouth, sensing a challenge. And that made Raven smile and glare at them, crossing her arms.

"Let's play."

* * *

It was late afternoon. Robin opened the door that leaded to the Titans Tower roof. As he had expected, he spotted the silhouette of a girl, sitting on the roof edge; and watching the beginning of the sunset.

"I missed you down there." He said as he sat next to her, bringing a smile to her face.

"I don't know why... But I knew you'd come."

"You did?"

"Yes."

He held one of her hands. After a while looking at the sun as it went down, towards the horizon, Robin finally spoke again.

"What's bothering you, Star?"

She sighed. "Did you see how I made friend Raven feel? She was so scared."

"C'mon, that was not your fault. We're all trying to help her; and we have no idea of what is going to work and what is not." He let her hand go and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Robin... I am afraid that we won't succeed. That we'll lose friend Raven forever."

"But we won't lose her. She's here with us, that's what really matters. If we can't restore her memories, we'll accept that and live life by her side." He looked down at Starfire and she raised her head to look at him. "She's still Raven, after all."

Starfire smiled and pulled Robin's head down, slowly, to kiss him. Their lips touched softly for a few seconds before both pulled away, grinning.

"Better get back." He said. "I wanna see who won that game."

"What game?"

"X-Roads 3000. It was Raven against-"

Starfire widened her eyes and sat upright. "Friend Raven is playing video games?!"

Robin nodded.

"Since when?"

"Since a couple of hours ago..."

Suddenly, they heard a girl scream. They looked at each other, alarmed.

"Robin... It came from the Tower."

Those words made the boy jump from this sat-down position and run down the stairs, followed by the alien girl.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author Notes__:_

_What's up guys?! Next chapter! You've got no idea of how your reviews made me happy! (I nearly freaked out... Okay I did freak out. Yeah, I know it's really stupid, but I'm not used to get this kind of reception in my stories. XD)_

_Hope you have a lovely day!_

_;)_

* * *

The couple ran, making their way to the main room. The distance was not so big; but the anticipation made it seem like there was miles separating them from their destination.

Both arrived at the room breathless, waiting for the worst.

When actually, Raven had her fists raised as she shouted in victory, while beside her, there was a jaw-dropped Beast Boy.

The boy shook his head quickly while Cyborg laughed at him. "Duuuuude! I can't believe it!"

"I won." Raven shrugged it off. "Deal with it."

Robin and Starfire didn't know if the scene they were watching at that moment was more or less frightening than what they had expected. All they were able to do was stand there, paralyzed, for a few seconds and then walk to their friends, slowly.

"Friends..." The alien girl said, as soon as she was in their sight. "Is... Everything ok?"

"It's more than ok!" Cyborg said. "BB right there just lost to Raven."

"Yeah... I did..." Beast Boy said.

There was a moment in which no one knew exactly what to say. As if it was meant to break the silence, Cyborg's personal communicator began to ring.

"That must be Bee."

The green boy raised his head. "What's it now?!"

"What?! Oh, no! I said _'be Bee' _not _'BB'_- oh, whatever..." He answered the call. As soon as he did, Bumblebee's image appeared on his arm.

There was this one day, a few months ago, when the Titans East needed security backup; so Robin sent Cyborg to help them. It had been a while since Bumblebee was into Cyborg; and he was into her as well. But it was just later that day that, while talking about the sound system, alone, he happened to kiss her.

They became a couple since then.

She opened her mouth in a wide and white smile. "Hey Sparky."

"Hey Bee! Guess what? Raven won!"

"That's crazy! And you still own me 5 dollars."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know..."

The scene was a mess, at least by Starfire's and Robin's perspective. While Cyborg talked to his girlfriend, Raven smiled at a frustrated Beast Boy. The couple was still trying to get the pieces together.

"But..." Robin said, catching their attention. The team turned their heads to look at him. "We heard someone screaming."

"That would be me." Beast Boy raised his index finger, ashamed and annoyed. Robin slowly looked at Starfire; and both began to laugh really hard right away.

"Yeah. The laughter will definately make things better!" Beast Boy complained.

The loss had not just been a loss. It had been THE loss. Raven won in a score similar to 10x0, but in that game's kind of score. That was why he was so upset. But when he really stopped to think about the moment, the green boy had a sudden realization. "I... I lost to Raven. DUDE! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D LIVE TO SEE THAT! RAE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!"

"And... I really had a good time." She smiled at him.

Beast Boy ginned back at her. "I'm sure you did."

He received a smile back; which faded, slowly, for some reason; as she looked down at the couch they were sitting on.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, worried. Why would she be sad all of a sudden? She was even finding it funny that Beast Boy was crying all over his loss. It was like now there was a totally different Raven interacting with them. _Something's not right..._

"Are... Are you sure you want my memories back?"

Everyone looked at her, not quite believing in her words.

"What kind of question is this?!" Cyborg said. "Sure we want your memories back!"

"I mean, you're having a great time with me, as it seems. And my older version, according to what you say, seems to be boring, grumpy and rude. Why would you want her back?"

Beast Boy cleared his throat. He hated to admit, but it was actually a good question. But it was a good question for which he had an answer, although he didn't really know he had it.

"You're right... You're... Uh... Funner."

Cyborg interrupted. "And has an age that is closer to BB's mental one."

He glared at this observation, but continued. "Yeah. Right. Anyway... You might be all that; and we like you! But... Our Raven is our Raven!"

"If you don't get your memories, we're gonna love to live with you." Robin said. "But we still want old Raven back."

Beast Boy nodded. "'Cause she's the moody, grumpy best friend we've got! She's family. I'd not replace that for anything!"

"So... You would not be upset if I remembered?"

"Not at all. Dude, that'd not make things hard, trust me!" Beast Boy said, finally. The team's assurance made her smile and feel relieved. But this moment wouldn't last forever.

Suddenly, Raven got down on her knees and screamed. Robin was about to run towards her, but Cyborg hung up the communicator and blocked his way with one arm. All the happiness of that moment had just faded away. The team wanted to help her so bad, but it was better if they waited, even if waiting meant watching their best friend suffer right in front of them. The girl's hands were brought to her head, as she tried to control what was trying to wake inside her.

"No..." Beast Boy whispered. They all knew what was happening. And the worst of it all, was that they couldn't do anything to help her.

Raven kept shaking, head between her arms. After a few seconds, she simply stopped; although remaining in that same position.

They waited a while. Robin started to walk towards her slowly.

"Raven...?"

When he was a step a step away from her, she raised her head abruptly, throwing Robin at the front doors with her mind.

Her eyes were red again. Bright, evil red. Her smile was even more frightening, showing pointy teeth between her thin lips.

"YOU'RE ALL FOOLS." She said in a dark voice. "I SHALL DESTROY THE WORLD YOU KNOW."

Beast Boy stared at her. "Dude... Things just got hard."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author Notes:_

_Heey! It's me again! (Duh)_

_All the chapters are ready! ALLELUIA!_

_Hope [AGAIN] that you enjoy the story!_

_See ya XD_

* * *

"Dude... Things just got hard."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" She raised from the ground, growing up to the roof. From the bottom of her cape, she grew big dark tentacles, and used one of them to grab the mutant boy.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. And the fight began.

Starfire threw her light bolts at Raven, but not willing to hurt her. Robin tried to use his wire-attached boomerangs to tie her up, but she was obviously stronger; and broke them right away.

Cyborg wasn't even able to shoot. She threw the teen at the wall behind him, making him fall on the kitchen table.

Among the mess, Beast Boy tried to find a way to get free. Maybe there was a way to help Raven; they had to find a way to talk to the real one and bring her back again. If only they could get inside her mind or something...

"Inside her mind..." He whispered to himself, remembering something that happened a while ago.

_Cyborg and Beast Boy were in Raven's bedroom, the last place they were supposed to be, as Cyborg had said. But who cared? Not Beast Boy, at least. He was really willing to search the whole room. That was their chance to figure out something about their mysterious teammate._

_Beast Boy found a chest of drawers. He opened one of the drawers and found a mirror._

_"Check out this beauty mirror!" He told Cyborg. "Who'd say Raven spends some time sprucing?! Ah!" He touched his own face. "Is that a zip?!"_

_Suddenly, four red eyes appeared on the mirror, making the boy scream. Black tentacles came out of it, grabbing him and pulling him inside it. Cyborg noticed what was happening and held to his friend's feet, being pulled as well._

_The boys fell to a rock ground, below a black sky. They later figured out that place was the mirror Raven used for meditation: that place was her own mind._

"THAT'S IT!"

He turned into a snake and bit the tentacle, which made Raven scream and set him free. Then, he ran as fast as he could, passing through the main entrance; when he heard a familiar voice

"BB?"

He turned around and noticed Cyborg was standing before him, breathless. His arms, crossed.

"What are you doing?"

"I know how to help Rae! We just have to get that meditation weird mirror, remember?!"

"Man, that mirror is her mind."

"Yeah! And maybe we can go in there and find her memories."

There was a worried look in Cyborg's face. "And you were gonna do this on your own?!"

Meanwhile, behind the half-robot, Robin and Starfire tried to fight against Raven; which made a lot of noise. That distracted the boy a little, but he came back to the conversation within a few seconds.

Beast Boy shrugged it off. "I's gonna try, anyway."

"BB... You could get stuck there forever."

"I know." And it was true. He knew that, if he didn't succeed, he'd get trapped there for God knows how long. That maybe he could get her memories back but still get trapped. And he also knew that, despite of the dangers, he was willing to try, no matter what. "At least, if it happens... She will remember me." He smiled. "And you will too."

Cyborg felt a tear forming inside his human eye, but he shook that feeling off right away. "Maan, now you're gonna be all noble?! I'll go with you!"

"But the gross-cuteness couple needs you! What if she finds out what I'm gonna do and tries to stop me herself? You could protect the mirror."

His friend thought about it for a moment. Finally, he nodded.

"Fine... I've got your back, man." He pointed his finger at him, as if in a threat. "But if you die, I will kill you!"

"Don't blame you..." Beast Boy smiled and ran, making his way towards Raven's room, quickly.

Cyborg watched him go, feeling proud of his green friend. After a few seconds, he was forced to turn around and go back to the fight.

* * *

The doors opened automatically, as soon as Beast Boy got close enough to them; and taking a deep breath, he walked in. The place was, indeed, scary. The dark atmosphere gave him the creeps, while he tried to focus on finding the mirror.

"Just find the stupid mirror..."

He was walking when, on the corner of his eye, he noticed the chest of drawers. And on it there was what he was looking for: the meditation mirror.

He grabbed it, without hesitating, and waited. As he had expected, four red eyes appeared on the glass; and a purple tentacle came from inside it. But this time, he didn't protest: he just closed his eyes and, with eyes closed and hidden lips, let the thing drag him into the unknown.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author Notes__: _

_Heey people! Now things are getting a little bit harder, huh... XD_

_Hope you like this bit!_

_:D_

* * *

"AAH!" Beast Boy shouted as he fell to the ground, down-faced. After a while, he stood up quickly, and took a (scared) look at the place.

The sky was as dark as he remembered. There were these large, long pieces of floating rock, which leaded to each one of Raven's emotions. Her mind hasn't changed so much.

He whistled in admiration.

"Fine... Now I just have to find her memories... And what?"

He then realized he had a plan, but didn't actually had a plan for how to do his plan. How in the universe would he be able to save her if he had no idea of what to do in first place? His eyes took a second scan of their surroundings; before noticing a small figure running towards them.

The child ran faster than any child could. Suddenly, she was stopped by Beast Boy's legs, which were on her way.

"Ouch!" He complained.

"Run! Run quickly, Beast Boy! It's coming to catch me..."

"What?! How do you- oh..." He looked at the child with an extra attention and realized. She had blue hair, pale face, big eyes.

That was Raven.

"There's no time! It's going to come after me..."

"Whoa, kid, calm down! Who?!"

"We have to run, now!"

He crossed his arms. "I won't move unless you answer me."

Suddenly, a big, red monster raised from below the rock they were standing. That monster was really familiar to Beast Boy; and he felt a shiver when he remembered why.

"Okay, run first, talk later."

Both of them ran away, jumping between rocks and ducking down from the monster's hands. Raven could run faster; so the boy turned into a jaguar to keep it up. They were able to make Raven's father disappear, under the horizon.

To restore their batteries, they hid behind a large rock.

"Maybe we can hide here."

"So that's it. There a GIANT TRIGON coming after us-" he said, waving his arms frenetically. "-and you choose to HIDE?!"

She nodded, quietly.

"Fine..." He shrugged it off. Then, he looked at his companion from head to toe. She seemed smaller than he thought she would be. "Uh... How old are you, Rae?"

She looked at him, curiously. "Six. Why?"

"No, just... Just so I know. Anyway, why is he trying to catch ya?"

"I'm the only one left. He's got them all."

"When you say _'them'_, you mean the other Ravens? Like the emoticlones?

Raven nodded.

"Which ones?!"

"He's got green, yellow, grey, pink, purple, dark-blue, brown-"

"Wait up! Dude! Dark-blue is our Raven!"

Maybe, that emoticlone was her memories. He only had to free her and make her absorb all the others. It could work...

"EUREKA!"

As soon as he said that, the rock behind which they were hiding was raised by giant red hands.

His eyes became a thin line. "It's final. I'm never gonna say that again."

The child pulled him, right before the rock could fall exactly on where they were. With that warning, the duo started to run again, now with a new objective in mind.

"Where are they?!" Beast Boy shouted.

The girl pointed at somewhere ahead. He nodded as an answer, and kept running.

* * *

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg continued to fight against Raven after Beast Boy went on his mission. And just some seconds passed by before Robin could notice his absence.

"Cyborg!" He shouted, while jumping to scape from one of her tentacles. "Where's Beast Boy?!"

Cyborg fired using his canon before answering. "He... Went to the toilet, man."

"Toilet?!"

"Yeah, that jerked tofu meat he ate during the game, I told him they smelled like- AH!" He was interrupted by a blow that came from his demoniac teammate.

Robin ran and got closer to Cyborg; while Starfire stayed fighting. "I'm not kidding. Where. Is. Beast Boy?!"

His friend rolled his eyes. "Man, I'd have to explain..."

"Than be quick!"

"There's a mirror Raven uses for some sort of... Meditation, I don't know. But that thing is her mind."

Robin already knew what Cyborg was going to say; and he didn't like it.

"You're not saying he got inside it. Are you?!"

"AAH!" Starfire screamed when Raven threw her at the wall. She did that so strongly that the alien passed through the concrete.

"We must help him!"

"I know that Rob. But listen, the kid needs this ok?! I offered help; he asked me to avoid this Raven gets to the mirror- MAN!"

Cyborg jumped to scape from another blow. He looked at his masked friend from the other side of the room; and by his expression, he could see Robin had finally understood, as he ran to help Starfire.

The only thing he hoped was that that would be a day in which both of his friends ended up safe.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author Notes:_

_3 more chapters left! *breathes in and out quickly*_

_Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoy the rest!_

* * *

They ran for a long time, until young Raven could show Beast Boy where the other Ravens were, losing sight of Trigon. According to her, there was this ritual, for which she was needed to complete. But she wasn't able to explain more. When Beast Boy got to see the scene, his eyes widened.

There was a circle, in whose line each one of the emoticlones were tied up to a piece of rock, passed out. At its center, they could see Dark-blue Raven, tied up and unconscious as well.

Beast Boy ran to the center and turned his hand into a Bear's paw, to cut the ropes. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm your hero, your-welcome, we can save the kiss for later, but now you have to come with me, ok?!"

There was doubt in her eyes; but she nodded anyway. Beast Boy freed her and carried her to a corner, lying her down on the floor but still holding her head.

"You've got to tell me how I can kick your father's butt."

"You can hurt him, but not enough." She said, weak. Her voice was more like a whisper. "I must defeat him."

"But... No offense, Rae, really, but the only thing you could hurt right now is an ant."

"Good. Then turn into one."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not the time to make fun of me!"

At that moment, young Raven joined them, sitting next to him. Then, he looked at the circle. "What's this ritual about?!"

"My father's heritage is trying to take control of my mind." Raven answered.

"Yeah, I got that. But why does he need this kid? I mean, I didn't see her when I-""

"Just let me finish, stupid. I'm going to explain: when I lost my memories, I was sent to a limbo, and my 6-year-old version decided to help me..."

"But why six yeea..." He stopped when he saw her glare at him. "Sorry, go on."

Raven rolled her eyes. "This child represents my innocence... She tried her best to bring me back while responding in my body, for me. But soon things got complicated... She didn't have enough training to deal with emotions and control Trigon's influence, mainly because she didn't know about this." She stopped for a moment to breathe deeply. "The monks told me who my real father was when I completed seven years old. If Trigon has this child..."

"He could control even the most innocent part of you."

Surprisingly, she didn't get mad at him for completing her sentence. She just nodded. "He was able to gather all my emotions together to do this ritual, in which he had to send the other Ravens to the limbo and... And kill me. To take control of everything. He's already taken almost all of my strength."

As soon as the boy heard the word 'kill', something awoke inside him, getting him angry.

"He won't hurt you, you heard that?! Just tell me, Rae! How can we stop him?"

She shook her head. "I must do this alone. And you're not even supposed to be here."

"You and I know you won't make it alive!"

Suddenly, heavy footsteps took over the ground they were. Trigon had reached them. Now there was no time left for discussion; Beast Boy was determinate on helping his friend, no matter what.

He rested Raven's head on the ground, gently enough, and turned into a T-Rex, running towards the demon to attack it. Before he could hit it with his head, a punch stopped him, making him fall. But the boy got up right away.

This time, he was able to hurt Trigon, biting its back, making it roar, angry.

Meanwhile, Raven watched the scene, without a real reaction. _Think Raven... Just think._

"You don't have enough strength; but I do."

She turned her head quickly at her younger version, who had just spoke.

"What?"

"Maybe, I'm able to absorb all the emoticlones and get enough strength to defeat him."

She thought about it for a second. They couldn't wait too long, otherwise Beast Boy would get badly hurt; or even worse. Finally, Raven nodded. She still worried about the child's lack of training, but decided to give it a try. Raven managed to sit upright and watched as the child ran towards the circle.

The green dinosaur tried to push the demon to the rock's edge, so that it could fall, but it stood again and threw fire at him. He ducked down, avoiding the flames, and kicked its stomach.

As soon as young Raven arrived at the circle, she stood right in the middle of it, closing her eyes and gaining strength. Some seconds passed by until all the other ones began to fade, slowly, turning into light of their own colors and getting into the child's chest.

"No!" The demon shouted when he saw what had just happened. That distracted him; and a next kick came from Beast Boy, which made it lose its balance and fall from the floating piece of rock.

Beast Boy breathed heavily, relieved; in spite of knowing that was not the end.

"BEAST BOY!"

At Raven's warning, he noticed the big rock coming towards him. The boy ran as fast as he could, but it was not enough: the rock fell right on his foot, getting him hurt and stuck. That was when Trigon got up again, from under the ground, and was about to smash Beast Boy. Raven felt her heart jump from her chest, as she made an afford to get up.

Suddenly, a white lightning bolt hit his hand. He roared again, in frustration, and saw the responsible for the blow. Raven turned around and saw it as well, not quite believing in what she saw, and feeling a little more confident, at last.

It was child Raven. The young girl wore a colorful hood, and was surrounded by a white and bright aura.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She shouted and fired at her father once more. He ran, ready to attack his daughter.

Raven finally managed to get up and, weakly but fast enough, walked to where her friend was, lying down and in pain.

"I told you not to do this!"

"Yeah! And you should've known I'd not listen- AH, dude!" He closed his eyes. "That hurts!"

"Okay, just calm down." She said, quietly.

"But-"

"I told you to calm down!"

Hiding his lips, he nodded. She took a deep breath and, with eyes shut, she made her hand glow, getting it close to the place of the wound. And it took a while, but Beast Boy felt a strong relief.

He turned into a gorilla and was able to toss the rock around.

"Wow, thanks Rae!"

"Your-welcome. Now get out of here."

The sentence got him by surprise. "What?!"

"I really appreciate the help. But I cannot put you in such risks any longer."

She was about to do the spell to open the portal back; but he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." She said, angry.

All he did was look at her, serious. Behind them, father and daughter fought against each other, exploding rocks and making the ground shake. That made her see there was no way she could convince him to go back. He was really willing to help her; and a little help might be actually useful. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But now, you do as I tell."

He smiled and saluted; making her smile as well.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author Notes:_

_AAH two more chapters! (besides this one)_

_Countdown for the end of Winter break: 2 days D:_

_But I'm happy, cause today I got to see the new Mockingjay teaser trailer! *.* Just wanted to share my happiness._

_Anyway... Have a nice day, everyone!_

_See you tomorrow ;)_

* * *

Robin ran towards where Starfire had fallen, leaving Cyborg at the room. Raven tried to hurt the half-robot, but he was faster and could run from her fire balls. Robin jumped on pieces of concrete, trying to get to the alien girl.

He grabbed big blocks, tossing them around quickly, one by one. When his arms were beginning to feel exhaustion, the one his adrenaline had been avoiding, he spotted what seemed to be her hair. That made him go faster, until he could see her entire head and trunk.

Everyone knew Starfire was almost indestructible; but even if it was true, Robin was still worried. He waited for a while, until she opened her eyes; and looked at him.

"Robin...? Is... Is it over?"

He looked at the main room, behind him. "No, Star. C'mon." He offered her his hand, wearing a serious expression. "We must do this."

She nodded and took his hand, getting out of her concrete cave. The couple ran to the fight place, ready to face their teammate; but as soon as they got there, she stopped attacking Cyborg and, after a brief silence, began to laugh. Not an evil laughter, a funny one. She laughed and laughed; while the titans exchanged looks and were not able to move, in surprise.

She kept laughing for a while. Then, suddenly, she stopped and tears began to stream down on her face. She brought her hands to her head and cried even more. As if someone had just changed the channel, she suddenly started to shout hurrays, raising her fists and smiling.

Cyborg walked slowly towards his team. "Okay..."

Robin shook his head in disbelief. "Could this day get any-"

"Don't!"

The leader looked at Cyborg, stunned, and at his robotic hand, covering the boy's mouth. The titan slowly took his hand out of Robin's face.

"Man, if you say what I think you were gonna say, then what you were gonna say will happen and you're gonna regret saying it because _every time_ people say what you were gonna say it happens!"

Starfire thought about it for a few seconds. "Oh, I think I get what you mean, friend Cyborg."

"Thanks, Star."

Robin looked at both of them. "This is not the time!"

"Whoa, wait there, _drama queen_... I know what's happening. These are the different sides of her personality. Whatever BB's doing inside that little head it's making them wake up or something like that."

Meanwhile, Raven had calmed down, and now was yawning.

"For exemple, that's sleepy Raven."

Cyborg smiled, proud of his deduction; when, suddenly, Raven's eyes went red again and she began to laugh evilly. Her hands were surrounded by flames, as she smiled, showing three times more pointy teeth than before.

Cyborg glared at her. "And _here'_s what you were gonna say, Rob."

* * *

Raven sneaked behind a tree, just being able to hear the noises of the fight. She took a deep breath, while waiting for the right time to act. That was their only and final chance to defeat Trigon. If he took over Raven's mind, she would probably do what the demon once tried - destroy Earth and its entire dimension. And obviously, that was the last thing they wanted to happen.

She had told Beast Boy to distract Trigon, so that she could get to her young version and together, somehow, stop their father.

Despite of all the blows hitting him, the monster was able to, somehow, punch the child. And it did it so strongly, that she flew, falling down on the hard ground.

"YO REDDY!"

The demon turned around to where those words came from and saw Beast Boy, jumping and waving at him.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL THE EVILEST MODEL IN THE UNIVERSE?!"

There was a sudden silence, in which everyone waited for the punch line. And Raven waited for the worst.

"SHE'S DEMONROE!"

"Oh, no he didn't..." Raven brought her hand to her forehead, while Trigon raised an eyebrow, not being able to get the joke.

"You... Don't get it?! Demonroe! _'De_' stands for _'The'_... The Monroe... Marilyn Monroe!"

Raven saw the opportunity and walked slowly towards her younger version, who now sat upright, looking at Beast Boy and also trying to get what he was trying to do. As they expected, Trigon got annoyed by the terrible joke and started to run after the boy. Now Raven had to be quick.

She got close to the child and sat down; which was a relief for her, since even standing got her tired.

"How do we defeat him?" Raven asked the kid.

"How can I know if you don't?"

She sighed and glared at the child. She had never been so confused about how to control her demon within. And that worried her.

The kid rested a hand on her shoulder. "You've done it once. We've done."

"I know. But..."

"You think you're too weak because he told you so. Because you were forgotten."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's your point?"

"You are weak. We are enough... Absorb me."

Raven was about to say she couldn't. But when she looked at Beast Boy, she saw Trigon was almost catching him. It was time for the next step.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author Notes:_

_Hey guys! What's up?!_

_Winter break is almost over D: - 2 days left_

_I'm trying (just trying) to think about something that could possibly (just possibly) turn out to be a sequel... Maybe a crossover would be nice :)_

_I hope my creativity doesn't let me down ;)_

_Have a wonderful day!_

* * *

Beast Boy ran as fast as he could, but Trigon could run faster now, and he was almost grabbing the boy.

Not too far away from where Raven and her younger version sat, there was a big rock, which she normally used as an exit door. Closing her eyes, she moved her hand in a circle towards the big rock, whispering a specific spell, and a portal opened up. Its target was Beast Boy, who began being sucked by it, like a vacuum. He flew across the whole distance he had ran.

She took a breath. _Keep it together_. After a while concentrating and gaining enough strength, Raven lifted and did the meditating position; but Trigon saw he had been tricked. Now, completely full of anger, he fired a lightning bolt at the sky and dark clouds began to surround the atmosphere. Beast Boy managed to hold on to a tree, a few feet away from the portal itself. He looked above and realized those clouds were meant for rain, but not water rain; because suddenly, soccer ball sized meteors began to fall from the sky, burning as they crossed their way to the ground. The rain began where the demon was and started to get closer to Raven and Beast Boy.

She had to do it. She had to try, at least. "Azarath, Metrion, Pondus, Iungere, Zinthos!"

At the last word, a meteor came and fell on Raven. Beast Boy shouted her name, while the smoke that rose from the ground blocked his view. It was like slow motion, like he was underwater - every sound was distant, as the rock balls continued to fall and the boy kept holding on to the tree, waiting for something. Anything.

And as some kind of miracle, as soon as the smoke settled down, Raven rose, flying and shining. Her eyes were fully white and the air moved in circles anywhere she went. The child was no where to be seen. And Beast Boy smiled. "YEAH!"

Trigon ran towards her, only to get a blow to his head. He lost part of his balance, but stood again, quickly. His big, red hands grabbed his daughter, and managed to hold her for a few seconds; before feeling the burning sensation she made him feel, letting her go.

They continued to fight for a pretty long time. The tree Beast Boy used for support was getting weak; but he couldn't let go, he wouldn't leave his friend on her own. Trigon threw fire at Raven, who diverted from the flames.

The flames, unfortunately, flew at the boy's direction. Raven noticed and was about to protect Beast Boy; but the green titan knew she was going to do that, and thought that would distract her and Trigon could hurt her badly. To avoid getting burnt and distracting Raven, as a reflex, he let the wood trunk go and flew towards the spinning portal, helplessly. On his way, he was able to get a glimpse of Raven, turning around and preparing herself to give her father one last blow.

* * *

Back in the Tower, the three Titans could barely attack Raven anymore. She had set fire to the entire room, and the others could do nothing but distract her a little and scape from the extra fire balls, hiding behind the remaining furniture. No one would dare show up in front of that high titan, whose head almost touched the roof. Robin coughed, sitting down next to Starfire and choking because of the smoke, behind the counter.

She looked at him, worried. The smoke was not a problem for her; but Robin had human lungs, which were not so resistant. Cyborg was also having difficulties to breathe, on the other side of the room, but he was no where in their sight.

Suddenly, Raven screamed. But it was not a battle cry, or an angry one; it was as if she was actually in pain, although no one in the room had touched her. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to get smaller and smaller, until she disappeared behind the flames.

Starfire watched the scene and flew immediately towards her friend, while Robin tried to stop her; useless, though. He shouted her name, before she could join Raven among the dancing fire tentacles. Cyborg was about to help her, but as he got closer to the fire, he felt its burning pain and stepped away. He would do no good dying instead of actually helping.

After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, Starfire finally rose, carrying a passed out Raven in her arms.

And as if by magic, the fire simply faded away, in spite of leaving its destruction intact. The light it provided disappeared. Night darkness filled the place, while everyone tried to breathe better.

Cyborg walked towards Robin. "_'We have to fix the fire alarm'_ Cyborg said. '_Mission! Titans, let's go!' _Robin said. _'I'll stay here to rebuild the anti-fire system'_ / _'No! You must help us!'_" he punched his palm, immitating Robin.

"I doubt water could actually have put this fire out."

"Yeah, I don't know. We'll _never_ know."

"Friends..." Starfire called their attention. They turned their heads at her, and saw she was still carrying Raven. "She's not waking up."


	14. Chapter 14

_LAST Author Notes:_

_OH MY... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! _

_Great, now I'm gonna start to get emotional._

_I wanna say it all before you read it. Seriously, thank you SO MUCH for reading until the end. It means a lot to me, to see how you guys react to the story! And I hope the ending doesn't disappoint you, because there's nothing worse than liking an story in the middle of it and, when reading the ending, figuring out it's awful. All I can say is that I really gave my best._

_I know it was not like a book, or a long story, but it was a journey. I spent two weeks fully dedicated to the process of writing and publishing. And when I finally got to finish, I felt like I was saying goodbye to an old friend. I've got problems, I know... XD _

_Anyway, I... Am so grateful. Cause you gave me forever within a numb- KIDDING! Just kidding..._

_But seriously now: I hope you take care of my old friend, here. I'm gonna certainly come back to visit him, but... It's goodbye for now. And well... Until I think of a new story, no more author notes!_

_Take care!_

_And... I hope you like this chapter._

_:)_

* * *

Almost hopeless, Starfire and the two boys looked at an unconscious Raven, who had been laid down on the place where the couch used to be. She had been like this for quite a long time now; and it was seriously worrying them. What if Raven couldn't wake up? All of their affords would be in vain. Starfire just couldn't bare of thinking about it; and neither could Robin and Cyborg. They had to wait for something good to happen.

Suddenly, Raven made a noise, like she was feeling a slight pain somewhere. And as no one expected, she opened her eyes and looked at Starfire; leaving a big smile on the faces of her teammates.

"Starfire...?"

"FRIEND RAVEN!" She shouted and hugged her, raising her from her lying position. The act of affection got Raven by surprise; but, after a while, she wrapped her arms around her friend, weakly and happy. It didn't take long for Starfire to help her friend to get up on her feet.

And when she did, Robin was standing right before her.

"Raven! Are you okay? I mean- Do you... Remember?"

"Remember what?" She asked, a little confused; and looked at Robin's hair, still damaged. "You should fix that."

He sighed. "I know. But now I must ask; do you remember?"

Starfire raised her index finger. "Friends, let me test... Friend Raven... Do you think Beast Boy is funny?"

Raven narrowed one of her eyes. "What on Earth made you think that?!"

"YOU'RE BACK!" Star hugged her again. Raven still couldn't get it.

"Whoa, I'm back?" She asked, but they didn't seem to hear what she had said. As soon as his girlfriend let Raven go, Robin pulled the half-demon to his quick embrace, resting his hands on her shoulders afterwards.

"It's good to see you."

"Uh..."

"Who's my little angry bird?!"

She turned around and spotted Cyborg. "Let me guess" Raven said, in monotone but smiling. "I am."

Cyborg smiled and opened his arms. "I know you wanna hug me."

"Really...?"

"C'mon..."

Finally, with rolled-up eyes and a persistent little grin, she opened her arms a little. Cyborg went quickly, raising her from the ground in a giant hug.

After a while, she looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that's enough."

"Fine..." He said, putting her down again.

"How many days have I been asleep?" She asked, finally.

Everyone looked at her curiously. She thought she had been in some kind of a coma. Actually, she had; but just for a few hours, before turning into a child.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Asleep? You don't remember?"

"Remember what? And... What happened here? Where's the annoying one?"

Hearing those words, they noticed they had forgotten about Beast Boy. He could be in real danger back there. And it was when she looked at their worried faces that she realized what had really happened. She remembered what happened, but she thought it had been all a dream. Mainly, because Beast Boy actually nearly sacrificed himself to save her life...

"He's inside that mirror, isn't he?... ISN'T HE?!" There was a silence. "Oh, how could you let him go in there?!"

Cyborg spoke, sadly. "He wouldn't let us stop him."

Starfire looked at her friends, alarmed. "Friends, we have to get in there, he might be-"

Suddenly, the main doors opened. Beast Boy was standing between them, breathless. The three titans sighed in relief.

He looked at room, in shock because of its severe burnt state. "RAE!" He shouted as soon as he spotted her. "YOU'RE OK!"

She walked towards him and, after staring at him for a few seconds, she slapped him strongly on the left side of his head, causing him to rub it right afterwards, in pain.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Whoa, Rae, calm down..."

"You could be dead right now! I can't believe you did this- you..." She brought her hands to her head and closed her eyes.

"Raven... I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I said those things to you."

She raised her head and looked at him, sighing afterwards. "You're not the only one who has to apologize. I was rude to you as well."

"Rude? You were..." He said, but then he noticed she glaring at him a little and decided to stop. He cleared his throat. "You're forgiven. Dude, I'm so glad you're back."

"Beast Boy."

"What?"

"Seriously, why." She was looking at him, serious. "Why would you risk yourself like that?"

"Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck and started to blush. This emotional thing never had been his thing; mainly when it was towards Raven. Finally, he decided to speak. "Because... I... Uh... Care about you. We all do. And... I'm really sorry."

"I know, you've said that already."

"No, I really mean it! I don't want you to forget anything." He smiled. "We're friends, Rae! I know sometimes you think I don't, but I like you. And I don't want anyone to ever forget that!"

Her stare at him was beginning to worry the team. They were about to interfere, and Beast Boy was about to say something, when she grabbed his arms, pulling him closer to her.

And kissed him.

The titans' jaws ended up on the floor, while they stared at the duo. Beast Boy's eyes went wide open, in surprise; but after a while, he closed them for about 2 seconds, before she pulled back, blushing.

"Thank you." She said; and, down-headed, she walked towards the entrance, leaving the room and a paralyzed Beast Boy.

Starfire and her two friends were in still in shock. "Wow." She said. "That... Was certainly... Uh..."

"Weird?" Robin suggested.

She nodded; but a smile soon appeared on her face. "Yet really... Nice."

Robin looked at her and grinned as well, putting an arm around her back. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. Now that Robin had grown higher, it was easy for her to do that.

Cyborg glared at them. "_'Friend Cyborg, do you wish to call Bee to come over before we start these couply gross stuff?!'_" He said in a high tone, and then proceeded to his usual one. "No, guys, thanks! I'll just kiss my _creepy not-anylonger-cursed puppet_ of myself and be okay with it!"

The couple's eyes followed him as he walked away from the room, before stopping in front of his paralyzed friend, who was on his way. He touched him and the green boy fell on the floor, still not moving, like he was made of stone; and Cyborg walked towards the corridors, the main doors closing behind him.

"Robin... I think he's upset with us."

"No, Star. Just..."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Or he just wants to _'rip our heads off'_"

They looked at each other, smiling, and began to laugh. Both laughed at that for a while, before sighing in exhaustion. It made them remember about those crazier-than-normal few days that preceded that one.

Starfire looked at Beast Boy and held Robin's hand. "Love is... _Weird_." She said, tasting the word. Robin nodded and both left the room, leaving the boy on the ground on his own.

After a while, besides the shock, the boy could finally move. Trying it made his head fall, faced-down. But he soon took his face out of the floor and smiled, looking at some fixed point, towards the inexistent couch.

"Yep!" He said to himself. "Yes it is..."


	15. SEQUEL ALERT

_Author Notes:_

_HEY PEOPLE! How are you doing?! _

_Well, do you remember when I told you I wouldn't be able to write for quite a long time because I had to study and etc? So... What really hapened was that, despite the studies, I couldn't simply stop writing. _

_I'm here to announce the sequel fist chapter is officially online! For more info, you can search for Mess We've Made, or just go on my profile, it will be easier._

_It's good to see you all back! Hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed the first one._

_See ya ;)_


End file.
